Mussolini's rise to power
'Mussolini's Rise to Power' 'Why did Mussolini gain and retain power in Italy to 1939?' This is June 2001 and the examiner's guide said to focus on: *the dissatisfaction in Italy with the post-war settlement (mutilated victory) *the instability of Governments *the fear of communism *the positive appeal of Mussolini and the fascists Remeber while preparing for this, for this assessment only it will be one of these questions exactly. For the end of the year it could be this topic in general. Just keep this in mind. Important notes or facts/figures are bolded. This is what I got: ''Mussolini's gaining of power Fascism was generally appealing to all Mutilated victory '''In 1919 it had little over 1000 members' Mussolini's great skill was to exploit the fears of the middle and upper classes during the Bienno Rosso 1919-20 and to move Fascism to the right. (Bienno Rosso were the 'two red years' when Socialism was ruling Italy) Main support was from Petty Burgoise From 1920 Mussolini started dropping his more radical policies Pledged to restore Italian power and prestige, re-establish a strong leadership and law and order. Authorities preffered to tolerate and collaborate with Fascism rather than oppose it. Their real fear was communism. Elite started to support out of disgust for the government. Giolitti included Fascists into his government in 1921 By 1922 Fascism had 500,000 members and 250,000 Blackshirts Benefitted from weakness of opponents (socialists especially divided) 1918-22 there were 5 Liberal Governments Mussolin used the threat of the Ras The King was weak and overestimated the Fascists The threat of the March on Rome In the 1921 election the Fascists had 7% or 35 Deputies in parliament Squads' takeover of provincial cities '' '' ''Mussolini's retaining of power Mussolini acknowledged that the support of the elite was more important than that of the radical fascists. Kept fascists happy with the Fascist Grand Council and the MVSN (New Militia), both of which he ahd a lot of control over. He worked largely within the existing system from 1922-24 '''November 1922 he was given one year of limited emergency powers' Concessions with Church (Lateran Pact 1929) Passed measure favourable to the industrialists and agrarians General economic recovery in Europe In order to strangth his position he needed to change the electoral system''' - Acerbo Law 1923''' 2/3 seats to the largest party (provided they get >25% of the votes) July 1924 Censorship introduced January 1926 passed law allowing Mussolini to issue decrees October 1926 opposition parties banned February 1929 Concordat with Pope Fascism was not a mass movement "There was nothing inevitable about it" -M.Clark "The rise of Fascism was merely a series of accidents" -T.Abse 'Important bits worth writing down 15 times each (in my opinion)' In 1919 it had little over 1000 members From 1920 Mussolini started dropping his more radical policies Giolitti included Fascists into his government in 1921 By 1922 Fascism had 500,000 members and 250,000 Blackshirts 1918-22 there were 5 Liberal Governments In the 1921 election the Fascists had 7% or 35 Deputies in parliament November 1922 he was given one year of limited emergency powers Lateran Pact 1929 Acerbo Law 1923 July 1924 Censorship introduced January 1926 passed law allowing Mussolini to issue decrees October 1926 opposition parties banned February 1929 Concordat with Pope